Paper Planes
by supernovary
Summary: He was a prisoner in WWII. She was a prisoner in a hospital. Hitsuhina


This story was inspired by a two part song, Prisoner and Paper Planes by Rin and Len Kagamine.

**Prisoner is in bold**

_Paper Planes is italics_

_**And both, is well both.**_

I don't own song or characters

Enjoy!

* * *

**He watched her run across the field towards the concentration camps, towards him. She called about but the wind carried her voice away. Combing down her brown locks she grinned and pulled out a small notebook and pencil. Her bro****wn eyes darted across the page keeping in time with her wrist. It was the summer of 1942 that he had finally seen a person from the outside world.**

_It was exhilarating to finally be able to escape the hospital if only for awhile. She had been admitted there years ago. She was lonely, only the doctors and nurses ever came and saw her, with the occasionally visit from her father. But that was about it. She never talked with anyone else. Until she met him, amazing sea blue eyes and __what she believed to be originally spiky white hair._

**The paper plane soared through the air, over the barbed wire and onto the dusty dirt ground below. He picked up the note and opened it slowly.**

'**Hello'**

**It was the first time he had communicated with anyone since he had been imprisoned. He cracked a small smile. The girl threw over the pencil as well as another paper plane, this time is was blank. He picked up the pencil wearily and scribbled across the top of it. Folding it up again, he gave a grunt as he threw it over the fence. Glancing over his shoulder, in case there were guards.**

_She watched him__ throw it over. Catching it with both hands, she unfolded it excitedly._

'_Hi, what's your name?'_

_The girl beamed at the young boy. Suddenly a loud siren went on within the barracks. The boy gave an apologetic look to the girl. She nodded comfortingly._

"_I'LL COME BACK TOMORROW!" she screamed out. He smiled and replied,_

"_I'LL WAIT!"_

_**And without a doubt she came the next day, and the many days after that. Sometimes they would talk sometimes they sent over paper planes. They talked about anything and everything with him. From favourite animals to family matters. But it was for sure that they both treasured the company they had with each other. Even if they only saw each other for a few minutes.**_

_The girl could hear the doctors talking, she was dieing. Her nerve system was breaking down, she __was losing the ability to move. She grunted as she got off the bed, pulling a dress over the hospital robe she took a small bag containing all the paper planes, a notebook and a pencil she set off to see the boy. For the last time._

**He saw her running towards him. He didn't know what it was but she seemed different today, but he didn't think much of it. The boy greeted her with a wave. She smiled back lightly and opened her purse. Pulling out a slightly crumpled plane she launched it.**

_**His eyes widened as he read the letter. He let if fall to the floor. The girl already had her back turned to him.**_

"_**You can't possibly been leaving! You just can't be!"**_

_**The girl turned around to look at him, her eyes were red and puffy.**_

"_**I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry, but I have to leave!"**_

_**With that she took off running, leaving the boy in tears.**_

_Her father saw her r__un back. His fists were clenched tightly into a ball. No wonder her health had been diminishing so quickly. Pulling on his army hat he set off too the concentration camp._

**The boy jumped as the prison doors were slammed open. 3 officers came in. The leader ****looked at the boy in disgust.**

"**Filth"**

**The boy payed no attention to the officers mocking him. The leader walked to the furthest corner, where a small pile of crumpled planes lay. Picking one up he opened it and smirked. He tore the paper up and let them flutter to the floor. The boy erupted, he ran up to the officer and punched him. The others held him back as the leader beat him across his head with the handle of his rifle. The white haired boy fell to the floor. The one of the officer stood with one foot on his back snickering to the other as the leader ripped up his only treasures.**

_She had finally lost all movement in her body. She was having an operation in the evening but there was no chance for success. She took a sharp intake of breath._

_-beep- -beep- -beep-_

_It was getting hard for her to breathe._

_-beep- -beep- -beep-_

_Her breath was haggard and rough._

_-beep- -beep- -beep-_

_She clawed at her throat._

_-beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-_

_Her hand went limp._

**Chuckling the army officers threw him in a small room with ****other people. He had seen people coming in before. The only thing was, he never saw them come out.**

**-sssssss-**

**Gas slowly filled the room**

**-ssssss-**

**Cries of protest filled the room. He was running out of time, he needed to know her name.**

**-ssssss-**

**A small piece of paper fell from his pocket.**

**-ssssss-**

**Hinamori Momo it said.**

_**Hinamori opened her eyes. She seemed to be lying in a wheat field. She stood up. In the distance she could see the boy from the prison. He had spotted her too. They jumped into each others arm. She clenched his arm tightly.**_

"_**Please, tell me your name,"**_

"_**Hitsugaya Toushiro," he said muttering into her hair.**_

"_**Hitsugaya-kun…,"**_

_**The looked at each other and smiled brightly.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

So anyway I hope you liked it =)  
Reviewers get cookies 3


End file.
